


Love is sharing food

by At_dawn_you_find_me



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bit of Angst., Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Food as a metaphor for secrets., Other, Peter Nureyev and the mortifying ordeal of being known:food edition, showing love through food.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_dawn_you_find_me/pseuds/At_dawn_you_find_me
Summary: Peter steals his favorite dessert and shares it with the crew of the Carte Blanche.“Boo.” Juno turned around to see his boyfriend holding a pink-colored box and: wearing a childish grin?”Hi, what are you so happy about?””Maracuya pops!””Maracuya pops?”
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev, Buddy Aurinko & Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev & Jet Sikuliaq, Peter Nureyev & Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Love is sharing food

He had seen them at some Venusian store counter, their round form painted in different wild colors, just like the first time. He couldn’t stop himself, he stole them.

OoO

“Boo.” Juno turned around to see his boyfriend holding a pink-colored box and: wearing a childish grin?

”Hi, what are you so happy about?”

”Maracuya pops!”

”Maracuya pops?”

”Cake pops of a very special kind.” Nureyev put a finger up as if lecturing a child. “They have this passion fruit jelly inside them that melts in your mout.” He took one from the package and shove it to Juno. “Here try one.”

”Oh, okay” the detective took the pop, Nureyev was looking at him, like Mick did whenever his father read his stories. “Mmm, they tasted pretty good actually.”

”That they do, I haven’t seen them since I was a child.” The thief looked contemplative. “Do you think Rita and the others would want some?”

He looked: mask-less. “Yeah, I mean Rita would eat whatever you put in front of her.”

”That doesn’t sound safe for our line of work.” Nureyev said. “Well, be right back then.”

OoO

Juno not wanting to miss Nureyev be himself so freely, followed him.

Rita looked delighted, and meanwhile eating a single Maracuya pop, manage to list most of the desserts, snacks and appetizers it reminded it off.

”And you see Mistah Ransom, they’re perfect for parties ‘cause you can decorate them however you like. The boss and I make them for his 35th birthday. Oooohhhh, Mistah Ransom!! We should do it too, we have a sleepover and put A LOT of streams, let Mistah steel do the dough and then We! Can decorate them. Whatdaya say?”

“I, would like that Rita.”

”Yaay! Uh uh, let me write it down!”

Jet examined the snack as if it was a very complex piece of machinery.

”And you are saying this is the best food on the universe?”

”I would not say of the universe, but at least is the best of the Outer Rim.”

Jacket ate it very slowly.

”I must admit, it tastes good. But I do not believe it is the best of the Outer Rim.”

”Well, people have different likes don’t they?”

”That they have.”

So Jet liked the cakes and that make Nureyev float through the skies. He was actually so delighted that he kinda messed up and tried to unintentional kill the captain.

”Captain, Miss Vespa, would you like some Maracuya pops?”

”I must say Pete, I know I can be strict, but is poisoning really necessary, darling?”

”Oh! I-I my apologies captain. I believe your strictness is a very important quality in a leader and I did not intend to poison you. I must have gotten carry away trying to share my love for pop cakes.”

”Oh darling, there is no need for apologies. It was a joke.”

”Oh, uhm. Vespa would you like some?”

”No way I’m eating anything YOU give me.”

”Maybe if I eat one first-

“And have you fool me by poisoning the others, no thanks.”

Oh no, Peter was getting sad. Juno wouldn’t have it, not after this having been the most cheerful he had seen him in weeks.

”Hey Vespa, he give me one too, and they definitely aren’t poisoned. They are quite delicious actually.”Juno interrupt.

“It would be a dick move to poison your boyfriend. Okay I would eat one if you have another.”

”Perfect! Here you have it” Peter showed her the box and Vespa took the less dubious one. 

They ate in a synchronized and tense manner. As that story about the goblets and the venom and shit Juno couldn’t care to remember.

OoO

At night, between their daily poetry session the ate the remaining cake pops.

”They are from Brahma.”

”Mmm.”

”The fruit they use to make the jelly, it is one of Brahma’s main exports.”

”Ah.”

”They were always on the counter by the window, each time with different patterns, colors. I craved for them but wasn’t so stupid as to rob a store with-. Well one day the owner saw me eyeing them and gift one to me. They did that every year in that particular day, don’t know why really.”

Nureyev pause, and took a moment to collect himself. He looked into the beautiful chocolate eyes of his girlfriend.

”I can’t...you already share so much with me. I know this isn’t enough but-

“Nureyev this is enough.” Juno put the last Maracuya pop-cake between his teeth, half of it popping out: inviting his boyfriend to enjoy it with him. The man laugh and leaned forward.

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TTP fic and english is my second language so sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Maracuya is not from Brahma and I couldn’t find any cake pops with Maracuya on my quick internet search, still I like the concept.


End file.
